


Sandwich

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @cerbearicus who wanted Mark x Eduardo x Jon A/B/O<br/>Alpha Eduardo and Alpha Mark fighting over an Omega in heat Jon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

“Ahhh, this hurts too much.” Jon whined as he felt his heat hitting him like a brick to the face. Jon painfully walked out of his room, hunched over and sweating, to get himself some water.

The smell hit Eduardo and Mark the moment Jon walked into the kitchen, both alphas turned their heads to Jon rummaging around the kitchen. Mark was the first to move but was smacked down by Eduardo. 

“Get off me, he’s mine!” Mark growled, his teeth baring at Eduardo. 

“In your dreams, Mark!” Eduardo growled back and pinned Mark to the ground. Jon heard the commotion and walked towards his friends. He was confused as to why Eduardo and Mark were wrestling on the ground, teeth baring at each other and growling. Then it clicked in Jon’s head that his friends were alphas and that his heat was affecting them. 

“Uh, guys?” Jon spoke softly. Eduardo’s and Mark’s heads quickly snapped to Jon, their jaws dropping as they saw their omega friend. Jon’s face was red and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead and panting softly. He wasn’t wearing any pants but his oversized blue hoodie covered him till his upper thighs, and he smelled so good that both Mark and Eduardo were drooling. 

“Can’t I just have you both?” The omega asked before hunching over and feeling a hot flash course through his body. The alphas quickly got up to check on Jon, getting their hands all over the omega. Jon moaned from the contact and felt slick beginning to come out of his hole. Eduardo and Mark looked at each other, as if trying to figure out who would have him first, and being unable to come up with an answer that didn’t end in the two alphas fighting again. 

The alphas picked Jon up and carried them to Eduardo’s bed, since he had a big enough bed to fit the three of them. Mark undressed himself and Jon, both alphas taking in Jon’s body. The omega was shaking and hot, his cock was hard and slick was oozing out of his asshole. “Please, please touch me.” The omega begged. Eduardo nodded to Mark, allowing the other alpha to do what he wanted to do with the omega. Mark moved his head down to lick up Jon’s slick. The omega moaned but was cut off by Eduardo’s lips, the alpha’s tongue pressed lightly at Jon’s lips, asking for permission to explore the omega’s mouth. Jon gladly let Eduardo in, tongues clashing together and exploring each other’s mouth. 

Jon separated from Eduardo’s lips when Mark put two fingers inside his hole. “Ahh, M-Mark!” Jon cried out when the alpha found his prostate. Mark grinned wickedly and kept thrusting his fingers into Jon’s prostate, adding a third finger and Jon started screaming in pleasure. 

Eduardo’s eyes were dark with lust as he heard Jon’s beautiful moans. The alpha lowered himself to suck and lick on Jon’s nipples, hands moving to slightly scratch at the omega’s back. He stopped to ask the other alpha and undress himself, “Do you think he could handle the both of us?” 

“Yes! Please, alphas. I want you both, I always have.” Jon screamed out when Mark added a fourth finger and spread his fingers out, scissoring the omega.

“Get on top of Eduardo, Jon.” Mark commanded once he finished prepping the omega to take on two cocks. Jon did as he was told, straddling Eduardo. 

“So beautiful, Jon.” The alpha said and Jon blushed, sinking down on Eduardo’s cock. The alpha and omega moaned in unison. After Jon was fully seated on Eduardo, they kept still so Jon could adjust to Eduardo’s length. Softly rocking his hips and nodding to Mark that he was ready to have the alpha in him as well. Mark slowly pushed the tip of his head in, the three of them moaning, slowly Mark pushed his cock in, checking every inch to make sure Jon wasn’t hurt or in pain. “Please more! All the way in Mark, please, please.” Jon whined, pushing himself back to encourage Mark to fully stuff his slick tight ass with alpha cock. 

With a groan, Mark was fully inside Jon’s tight, wet, warm ass. Eduardo moaned when Mark slightly moved his cock in and out, the alpha felt so close to cumming, Jon and Mark were close too. Jon was stretched and filled with delicious alpha cock, drool came out from the corners of his mouth, panting and “aahs” in between thrusts. Mark snaked his arm and stroked his omega’s cock. With a few thrusts and strokes Jon came screaming, his orgasm shaking his body, clenching down on his alpha’s cocks and making them both cum. They stood still until they all came down from their highs. Jon going limp on Eduardos body, Mark pulling out to and moving to Jon’s side to cuddle with him.


End file.
